


Sweet and Polite

by 3limas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas
Summary: You are honestly having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that you’re having sex with not one, but two EXO members at once, and yet here you are.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sweet and Polite

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so beware of any possible grammar mistakes.

You are honestly having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that you’re having sex with not one, but **two** EXO members at once, and yet here you are, resting your back on top of D.O’s naked body while Chen’s lips do their magic on your pussy. What’s more, he’s about to make you cum.

He’s finally released your thighs, which he had been keeping open on each side of his shoulders, and instead he’s started rubbing his short but very sinful fingers along your folds, while continuing to lick and suck at your clit.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is playing with your breasts. In contrast with Jongdae’s apparent eagerness to give you an orgasm, Kyungsoo seems to be in no hurry at all. He takes his time caressing your soft skin, gently pressing your breasts, squeezing them together and then starting anew. He occasionally kisses your neck, giving you goosebumps, although you’re mostly focused on Jongdae’s tongue on you. It’s hard not to.

The tension in your lower belly keeps increasing while he sucks on you. He makes a V shape with his fingers and opens up your folds to gain better access, then he begins inserting his tongue slowly, until his lips are pressing against you too. You moan encouragingly. God, won’t he put a finger inside? You don’t mean to be greedy and ask for more than you’re getting, when this is already so much more than you ever dreamed of, but it feels like you’re being endlessly teased without getting a taste of the real thing.

For a brief moment, you wonder if you might be crushing Kyungsoo under your weight, although he seems fine. He’s not even looking at Jongdae down there, focused only on your breasts, on you. It makes your head spin when you think about it. He plays with your nipples between his fingers and then slides his hands down your entire body, stopping when he reaches your hips, a territory he seems to have temporarily delegated to Jongdae.

You had never stopped to consider what each of the EXO guys preferences in bed might be, but Jongdae is clearly having fun. You can tell from the way he keeps looking up at you from between your legs, his mischievous gaze hiding a sly smile under his eyelashes. You shiver once again in pleasure. He grabs your hips and eats you up, he flicks and swirls his tongue around your clit until you can’t hold it anymore and you come on his tongue with a final moan.

You listen to him murmur something. You can’t make out the words, but it doesn’t matter, because his soft lustful voice in your ears is all you need. You shake on top of Kyungsoo, who hasn’t stopped caressing your skin.

You’re not sure of what’s going on, still not done coming down from your high, when Kyungsoo’s deep voice whispers in your ear:

“We’d like to feel you, at the same time, if that’s ok.”

And his hand is sliding further down your body than it has all evening. You must’ve heard wrong, you think. You hesitate for a second, not sure of what to answer, but then Jongdae speaks in a honeyed voice:

“Can we both fuck you?” He says from between your legs, and then he _finally_ slips a finger inside of you. Kyungsoo is now very gently pressing on your still sensitive clit. Jongdae continues: “The two of us inside of you, here?”

You can’t even look at him. His lips are swollen, his expression is hungry, his pupils are dilated, and you don’t think you could be able to refuse even if you wanted to.

“Please,” Kyungsoo insists, his voice barely a hoarse whisper against your ear.

His hips twitch momentarily against your lower back, letting you feel his thick cock in all its hard glory. It almost sends your head spinning with anticipation and, before you can think about it, your mouth is speaking for you:

“God, _yes, please_.”

 _Ask me whatever you want, I’ll do anything_ , you want to add, although you still have a bit of shame left to be saying such things.

It’s not like you don’t already have a thousand questions about these two guys. First of all, how often do they do this kind of thing? They both behave like they have an already established routine and set of rules. It looks like they’ve been doing it for quite a long time. Also, why them, among all of the EXO guys? You’ve seen them interact, and they’re both closer with other members. One would think they’d choose their best friends to do something like this… But you’re not going to have much more time to think about this sort of thing, because soon Kyungsoo turns all bossy, all of a sudden.

“Turn around and ride me,” he instructs.

You do as he says, and you’re finally looking directly at him as you straddle his hips. You take in his handsome facial features that you’re so used to watching when he’s on stage. He’s looking three times better here now, with his face bare, his short hair slightly ruffled, and the tip of his cock right at your entrance. You watch his jaw go slack as you begin sinking down on him, relishing on the way the swollen head of his cock is pressing into you, on how your velvety walls are squeezing around him. You go completely still as you take your time to adjust to his girth. He’s easing into you comfortably enough despite his impressive size, thanks to the orgasm Jongdae just gave you, which left you wet and dilated, but still aching for more.

You cry out when you feel him thrust upwards to push the rest of the way in, and he holds you in place by your hips, his hands forcefully grabbing you. A shudder creeps up your spine and suddenly you’re arching your back and clenching around him. You’re already feeling on edge. Kyungsoo is filling you up so well it’s almost overwhelming. You don’t know how you’re going to be able to fit Jongdae as well.

You begin riding Kyungsoo. His size doesn’t allow for much movement, so you resort to sliding up and down his cock, every inch of him slowly adding to the heat pooling deep in your abdomen, and you feel his eyes taking in the whole of you, focusing on your chest bouncing with every thrust. Somehow you’re still shy enough to blush, because you feel your cheeks heat up under his attentive gaze.

A gasp escapes your lips when you feel Jongdae’s fingers probing at your entrance, right next to where Kyungsoo’s cock is deeply buried in you. Kyungsoo stops his thrusting then, and you too go still, allowing for Jongdae’s finger to press inside of you, stretching you even further as he adds another finger.

You feel like you might need to catch your breath.

Jongdae’s fingers slide inside easier than you expected. You’re thankful he’s not as big as Kyungsoo, and his hands aren’t either, because you’re feeling so full already the pleasure is giving way to a certain strain that borders on painful. You can feel tears beginning to pool on your eyes and you shake your head to get rid of them and the intense feeling that is overcoming you.

“Guys,” you breathe. “I can’t.”

Kyungsoo immediately locks eyes with you, a serious expression on his face that is quickly replaced by a serene smile. He places one hand on your lower back and soothingly rubs it up and down your skin.

“Yes, you can.” He says. “We’ll go slowly. You don’t have to worry.”

Jongdae’s mouth is promptly at the base of your neck, giving it soft kisses as if asking for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry.” His husky voice whispers next to your ear. “Was I too blunt?”

He removes his fingers from inside of you, unhurriedly, and you’re immediately feeling the emptiness they left behind. You’re beginning to regret having said anything until you feel his other hand circle your hips, his fingers pressing gently against your clit. Kyungsoo puts a hand on your nape and pulls you forward towards him in a kiss like no other you’ve ever shared with anybody. God, his lips are to die for. He kisses you deep and slow, he makes your mind go completely blank, a fuzzy feeling overcoming your brain while your pussy is still clenching around him. You begin to inadvertently rock your hips.

You feel like you could come with just this, stuffed full with Kyungsoo’s cock while he kisses you intensely, but then you realize Jongdae’s fingers are back inside of you, you pussy offering less resistance now, your body simply asking for more. You pull your lips away from Kyungsoo and you whimper:

“Fuck me, Jongdae.”

You couldn’t have sounded any less needy. The glint on Kyungsoo’s hungry eyes when he hears you speak is a sight to behold, and you can’t help but wish you could see Jongdae’s face too from this position.

You feel him remove his hands from your pussy and place himself right at your entrance. The anticipation is killing you.

He kisses your back once, he holds himself up on your shoulder and then he slowly begins to push inside, the feeling a lot more intense than what his fingers were. God, they’re gonna tear you in two. You let your head fall back, your mouth opening with a silent cry of pleasure as Jongdae’s cock stretches you out even more. He keeps pushing, relentlessly, until he’s completely sheathed alongside Kyunsoo, and you whimper when he comes to a stop. Your pussy is throbbing around him, around _them_.

“Hmmm…” Jongdae hums somewhere behind you. “You feel so good.” You feel him shift and lean forward to press a small kiss on your back, the change in the angle making his cock press even deeper inside of you. “Do you like it?”

You barely manage to nod.

In front of you, Kyungsoo’s self-sufficient smile has melted into a slack expression, his sinful lips parted, his eyes almost rolling back into his head. He seems to be having almost as much trouble as you breathing, and he’s gone completely still as he allows Jongdae to do all the work while he focuses on containing himself.

Jongdae rolls his hips and you almost don’t recognize your voice in the sharp cry of pleasure that tears from your throat as he pulls out and thrusts back up again, your stomach instantly tightening with pleasure.

You can’t even move. It’s way, way, too much. You’re feeling _so much_ , the insane pleasure almost overridden by how absolutely overwhelming their two cocks inside of you are. You’re _really_ now fucking two EXO members at once, and they’re about to take you to the edge and tear you apart. You could die now, and it’d be a happy death.

“Do you like it?” Jongdae repeats, the demand now more evident in his voice, making your stomach flip as he pounds into you once more.

Your breath halts in your throat with each of his thrusts until you finally manage to answer a desperate “Yes!” with a loud croaky moan.

“You’re being such a good girl.”

Jongdae slides his open palm down your back as he pulls backwards until the tip of his dick is about to slip out of you but, before you can cry in frustration for its loss, he pushes back in and moans, and the tension in your lower belly tightens even more. It’s driving you crazy. You’re holding onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders for dear life, breathing into his neck while tears are gathering in your eyes as Jongdae plunges into you.

Jongdae is kissing your back softly, the touch of his fingers on your skin making you shiver. He’s so sweet, even with his swollen dick sinking in and out of you. Even when he doesn’t know you at all he still treats you tenderly, like you’re a long-time lover of his, and it makes your heart shrink in your chest. His loving is both soothing and electrifying.

 _Fansign boyfriend_ they call him, and he is a boyfriend in bed too, apparently.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is a lot more quiet, more contained. He’s barely touching you, his hands simply resting on your waist while Jongdae fucks into you. He’s fighting himself not to close his eyes in pleasure, just to watch your body on top of his, and, from his furrowed brow it’s clear to you that he’s feeling as much, if not more, pleasure than you are. You smile and bite your lip at the sight.

You shift on top of him slightly, only as much as his girth and Jongdae’s inside of you allow you to, and the movement finally draws a deep groan from the bottom of Kyungsoo’s throat. It’s raw and desperate, and the most pornographic sound you’ve ever heard.

“Ah, stop, stop,” he begs, and Jongdae stops thrusting. “I’m going to come.”

Kyungsoo caresses your back while he tries to regain his breath. You just look at him with a proud smile on your face, taking in the way his chest moves up and down with his heavy breathing.

Jongdae sighs and rests his forehead on your nape.

“Hmm, you’re so tight.” He says, and he kisses your nape again, then continues down your back. “You feel so good.” He adds. “I’m getting close too.”

Kyungsoo seems to have regained his breath, and directs his hand towards your clit.

“Move.” He instructs, his voice barely a whisper now. “Slowly.”

Jongdae stays still behind you as you do as Kyungsoo said, carefully swaying your hips around while you fuck yourself on both of their cocks. Your eyes start to tear up again with the intense pressure inside of you from every new angle, plus the added sensation of Kyungsoo’s fingers pressing on your clit. You slam down on their cocks and you feel them practically splitting you up. You’re whimpering loudly, quivering with pleasure, a tear running down your face. You can barely hear the boys soft moans with your unrestrained screaming.

You come first. The coiling tension in your abdomen finally snaps, taking you violently to the edge and washing over you like a powerful wave as you continue to fuck onto the two boys, pumping every bit of your orgasm out while your pussy clenches around them and your skin tingles, your vision going black.

The feeling of your walls squeezing around his dick is enough to make Kyungsoo come right away, and he lets out a loud velvety moan as his expression turns deliciously creased, and soft, at the same time. His mouth is parted, his eyes roll behind his closed eyelids, his back arches, his fingers dig into the flesh of your waist. He thrashes under you, spilling all of his cum inside of you, filling you even more until it begins to overflow out of your pussy. It drips down onto Jongdae, onto the bed sheets, and onto himself. His deep broken moans are like a blessing to your ears.

He’s barely done convulsing under you, only just opened his eyes again, when Jongdae leans once again into your ear and whispers: “I can go on if you can.”

You smile and shudder at his proposition. You’re still catching your breath from your own orgasm, but you’re still more than willing to go. Hell, you could do this all night if they wanted to.

A sigh involuntarily escapes your lips when you feel Kyungsoo’s member slip out of your pussy. He’s lying on his side of the bed, completely spent, and he has a dumb smile on his face as he watches Jongdae help you move to the other side and straddle him.

Your legs almost give out under your weight. They’re weak and wobbly after your intense orgasm, but you’re not about to miss your chance to ride Jongdae as well, so you bring your arms back and hold yourself up on his thighs.

He slips his cock inside easily now, pushing what’s remaining of Kyungsoo’s cum deeper into your pussy with wet sounds, making an even bigger mess out of you. You try to squeeze around him, Kyungsoo’s dick missing making it a bit underwhelming, but now you’ve got a lot more freedom to move, so you rotate your hips in the sexiest way you know, determined to give Jongdae at least a good view. You touch yourself as you ride him, you bite your lip and then you look at Jongdae. He’s looking right back at you, his eyes locked onto yours even with his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. He begins caressing your hips and your lower back, his gentle touch feeling like silk on your tingling skin.

Oh, he’s always been good with fanservice, you think as you bounce up and down on top of him. And this is no different because he’s not moving his gaze away from yours as he snaps his hips to pound upwards into. He’s arching his back, tensing his taut muscles that shine with sweat for you to see. Knowing you’re attentively watching him, his face twists in the most sinful smile.

“I’m close,” he whispers as he begins to thrust upwards, ripping another broken moan out of your throat.

You must’ve been really miserable in your previous life to deserve something like this.

“Jongdae,” you whimper. You feel like you’re going to cry. “You’re gonna make me come again.”

He groans with a smile when he hears your words.

A third orgasm would be too much. Your throat is running dry, your legs now threatening to give up for good, but Jongdae is quickly losing himself in pleasure, his moaning gradually becoming louder and louder, and yet he’s still not taking his eyes away from you. You’re really not thinking when you bring a hand down onto your clit and begin pressing quick circles on it.

“I’m coming…!”

Jongdae takes the words out of your mouth when, with a final thrust, he presses down on your hips with his hands, until he’s completely buried in your pussy, and finally releases his load inside of you.

A sharp electric current travels along your entire body as you feel his seed mixing with Kyungsoo’s inside of you. God, you’re an absolute mess. You shake and clench around Jongdae’s cock as you cry out weakly, your throat already sore from all the screaming.

This time, when your vision goes black again, you can still see Jongdae’s eyes in your mind.

* * *

“Just give us a call if you’d like to repeat this again sometime.”

Jongdae has his sweetest smile on as he says this. Next to him, Kyungsoo bows politely and gives you a gentle smile before they both turn around and exit the hotel room, leaving you there alone with your thoughts. You bring a hand to your chest and exhale deeply. They might be back to their usual selves, but you don’t think you’re going to be the same as you were before.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags say this is a PWP but I still feel a little more effort on the ending wouldn't have hurt. I might get to it someday, if I feel inspired. In the meantime, I'd like to thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
